


البحث

by RahmaMD



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahmaMD/pseuds/RahmaMD
Summary: يمكنه ان يحس بها امام عينيه ،لكنها حارقة لبصره ،مهما تجلى النور أمامه ،هو راضي بأن يسمح له أن يكسيه





	البحث

لم يكن يريد ان يفتح الرسالة ،لانه يعرف ما تحتويه ربما او لانه قلق من ما تحتويه ولمعرفته به هو يخاف ان يقراءه يخاف ان يراء بعينيه الرفض

  
لذالك يتحاشى خلف أمل بسيط ضئيل لكن مريح في نفسه أنه هنالك فرصة ،ليس قبول ،بل فرصة  
.وانه لسبب ما لم يفتحها بعد

ترك معدن الجهاز اللوحي يطرق على طاولة جانب السرير الذي رماها عليه ،وليست يده المهتزه دليلا كافيا انه لم يقصد رميه بهذا العنف .

يداه التي اخذ يتفكر فيهما الان وينظر لهما ترتجفان كانه في وسط نوفمبر ،ورجفه برد ترسل عبرهما حتى وان كانا بالفعل ابرد مما يتذكر حين يتحسس باطرافها وجهه ويشعر بها كقطع الثلج-احد عوامل تشوه العصب والحركه وعدم ضخ دمه كفاية فيها - اجاب عقله الطبيب

  
لكنه هذه المره نظر لها نظره مختلفه عن الخيبه والغضب والشعور بالظلم الذي كان فيه وكانه يلؤم العالم على ما فعله به ويريد محاكمته بسترجاع كل شيء كان عليه ..لكنه الان بأسنان لا تصر وبعينين غير جاحظه ينظر لها كأب خاب من أبنه ،كانه بألم لكن بتقبل ،لا يعرف ماذا يفعل بعد الان...

  
منذ صار الحادث،لم يسأل ستيفن إلا سؤالا واحد له أكثر من شكل ،كيف حصل هذا ؟ كيف سأصلح هذا ؟لماذا حصل هذا ! لماذا لا يمكنني اصلاح هذا !

كلها مرات يسأل فيها العالم ليعطيه اجابته التي يريدها ،ليعطيه تفسيرا وحل في أن واحد ،لكن شاء ان تقفل بوجهه كل الابواب وشاء ان يضيق به النفس بكل الاحول

ليجد نفسه حتى عمليه بعد عمليه مخدر موضعي إلى مخدر كامل ،من علاج فيزيائي لاخر من اصدقاء يحاولون مواسته ... _صديق واحد_ وهو على نفس الحال ،حتى وان كان غير  شيء واحد عندما طلب منها ان ترحل ** _دعيني وشأني_**  

  
كان حاله ما زال نفسها واصبح اسوء  
وما زال سيتسأل ،عندما يحاول على الاقل كتابه اسمه -يتسأل لماذا لعن بأسوء ما يمكن أن يحدث _تلف في أعصاب الحركه_   لابد انك تمازحني لا يستطيع اي طبيب احداث معجزه في يديه كل ما يمكنه فعله هو رفع مستوى اصابته قليلا _لتشوه في اعصاب الحركه_

لتصبح يداه المشلوله سابقا ترتجف بلا سيطره او هدف غير مطيعه له و _عاجزه_ عن الثبات

لم يترفق عليه حتى بعد كل هذه العمليات لاصلاح الامر لو قليلا ما زال في نقطه الصفر حيث هو _بلا اسم_

اوهكذا يشعر حين يغضب على نفسه لانه لم يستطع كتابه الحرفين الاول من أسمه بشكل صحيح

  
حين يحاول الحلاقة ويخاف ان تتحرك يده المندوبه قليلا لحيث لم يريد افكاره ان تتجه تحت ذقنه قرب عرق مخضر في عنقه ..ليريد ان ينتهي من هذه الصعوبة بالكاد يستطيع لمس جلده دون ان تهفو يده بعيدا او تنزلق بالشفرة بسبب كريم الحلاقة وتكاد تصيب انفه قبل ان يتمالك نفسه ويزمجر بغضب محاولا تثبيتها من جديد ...

لكنه-لم يصل لتلك المرحله التي تداهمه الافكار الاخرى لن يصل لهذه المرحله ان امكنه ،وحتى ان ،لن تتيح له يده الملتائمه سوء جرح خده بضع مرات محاولا الحلاقه لينتهي قبل ان تعود  _ارح نفسك_  تتطارده ،كطبيب هو يعرف من أي مصدر تأتي هذه الافكار ولماذا تحاصره ولماذا لا شيء يساعده للتخلص منها بسهولة 

تنمو كل ليله وتتغذاء على فتات اليأس والغضب الذي يرميه لها الان  
لكن كطبيب سابق ،كما مكتوب بملف مهنته الان - _غير قادر على مزاولة المهنه-_

هو لا يعرف سواء ان هذه الافكار سوداء ومظلمه كالليل المليئ بضجيج عقله حتى في افضل ايامه بعد ان يكون قضى يوم جيدا مع كرستين بعد ان نسي للحظات مأساته بعد ان كان خارجا للتو من عمليه في يده حاملا املا ضعيف في قلبه هذه الافكار تغتنمه وتأكل ما لديه من أمل وتخبره بلا مهنه بلا وظيفه ولن تلمع في شيء

ان كان هذا الشيء الوحيد الذي تجيده وانت الابرع في مجالك فيه اخذ منك كما لو كان هديه استردت بشراسه منك كما لو انك لم تتعب يوما وتسهر ليلا لاجل الحصول على قيمه استحققتها منها بأجتهادك ونباغتك والامر يجعلك تنهار في غضب وقهر ،ليس هنالك من يستحقها اكثر منك ليس هنالك يدان كانتا أبرع من يداك ! عيناك!

لا يمكن لاحد ان _لا يخطئ_ مثلك ! لكن ها أنت هنا ،لا شيء ،لا شيء واللعنه عليك ! كل هذا بسببك ،لو قطعتا لم كنت بهذا الامل الساخر منك لو لم يتبقى لك يدان على الاطلاق لواجهت الحقيقه الواقع وتقبلتها دون ان تترجى كل من تعرف لاجل ان يجري تجاربه عليك! لكنت على الاقل بنصف الطريق للقبر ولما كانت حاتك المديده بالشباب مستهلكه هكذا ...

 

لا يمكنك حتى رؤي الحديقه بهاتين دون ان ترش كل الدلو على الارض ونفسك ،لا يمكنك حتى كتابة _اسمك_ !

يخبرك الناس باسمك ويستعملونه عليك ولا يمكنك حتى  بجأنبه ادعاء نفسك بعد اليوم لا يمكنك حتى ان تطلق لقب الطبيب ،يساوره حينها الشعور القوي ان لا هويه له

  
لكنه **الان** ،ناظرا ليديه في هدوء كان ليربك من يراءه ،يردد في عقله _أنا لست معرفا بيدي_

يحاول تذكير نفسه يحاول الوصول لجزء عقله الذي يرفض لنفسه التي لا تريد ان ترا ما يحاول ان يراه

مع ان الكلمات ترتد في رأسه كصدأ لها  -يداك هي كل ما بنيته ما بنيته يدور حولك ،انت مصاب لا يمكنك ان تكون جراح ،انت لست جراح تشرب بادمان لتنسى انك تستيقظ في الصباح بلا هدف - ذهبت _هي_ لأنك تسكر من الشرب وتصرخ وتغضب في وجهها

وهي ستكون حمقاء مخبوله ان كانت ستتحمل دائرتك من كره النفس التي اوقعت نفسك فيها وتترك كل شيء حلمت به من كونها طبيبه والمؤتمرات التي تدعى إليها والنجاح الذي قريبا ستحققه في اكتشافها ،نعم قد تكون لديكم كشوفات معا وتتشارك معها هذا الاكتشاف بقدرها

لكنك سكر وضيع ولن تذهب لواحده بهذه الحال ولأنك لن تقبل"عيون الشفقه من الاخرين" وستجبرها -صارخا بوجها ان تتركك لوحدك - على ان تذهب وتنسى امرك من بحوثها  ،لا يمكنك تطبيقها معا عى أيه حال لأن يديك _عديمه الفائده_ ..

  
كانت هذه الافكار.. _مثيرة لأهتمام_ ،تحاول جلبها من كل قوس وقابه ،لكنه لا يراها الان ،لا يسمعها او يبصر مغزها ،بل يضعها في نهاية رأسه ويتابع النظر ليديه ،قام من فرأشه واتجه لحمامه ،وخر الباب بقدمه ومازال ينظر ليديه المدوده امامه ثم حدق بمراة الحمام امامه وراء نفسه وراء ظهر كفيه المرفوعه ،شعره اقصر الان -حمل كرامته وذهب لحلاق- لحيته كما كانت لكنه حاول حلاقة الاطراف حتى ترك التي قرب فمه وذقنه مشكل بوتيه نالت اعجابه في الواقع وقرر انها تناسبه وتحميه من زيارة الحلاق كل يوم كأحمق ،ان كان يستطيع ان رب يده على حلاقة وجنتيه كل يوم لربما يحدث تقدم معه

  
لكنه فعلا راى اكثر من هذه الفكرة العاديه - العاديه جدا ،كانه لوهله -متقبل- لما أصبه هممهم برضى ،لا باس بذالك سوف يتدرب على الحلاقة ويرى النتيجه ، شعور الرضى ليس كشعور الاستسلام كما توقع ،انزل يده وتحسس طرف المغسله واتكى عليه بخفه -غير واضع وزنه فهو لا يثق بيديه لتلك الدرجه بعد ان لا تنزلق به - تصور ان وجه عن قرب سيبدو أكثر غضبا ،لانه تقريبا خالف وعدا مهما مع نفسه -أنه سيستمر بالمحاوله -سيجد طريقة مهما كلفه الامر -سياخذ اي شيء على ان لا يعيش طول عمره هكذا -حتى وان اطر على ان يسلك طريقا متهورا

 

لكن نفسه الماضية لا تفهم الامر، اليس كذلك؟

  
يمكنه ان يرضى بوضعه وان لا يعلن استسلامه ليس عليه ان يتستلم لفكره انه _لا شيء_ بدون يديه ،انه لا يمكنه المحاربة والصراخ دون ان يصدر ضجيج فعلي،عليه ان لم يجد طريقة ان يستمر بالبحث لكن المهم هو ان يجد طريقة اخرى للحياة ،ليس لانه لم يعد طبيب فلم يعد بأمكانه العيش لربما لو تقبل هذا المنشأء لتقبل كل شيء بعده

،عليه ان يرى ما يختبئ عنه في مستقبله ويفكر انه يمكنه ان يفعلها وما زال لديه اكثر من مليون فرصة ،ما احتمال ان لا يحب شيء كما احب عمله ما احتمال ان لا يلاقي عشرة اشخاص بحنان واهتمام حقيقيان نحوه كما كانت كرستين ،لنكن منطقيين وعلميين احتمال كبير -محاولا تشتيت ذاته -

 ،هو بشري في 9 مليار نسمه وهناك اكثر من ملايين طرق العيش،ليس هو الذي يبحث عن السعاده -لقد كانت حياته قبل الحادثه كل شيء والسعاده وليست مليئة بها ،ان كانت ذكرى وفاة اشخاص بين يديه وبكء العائلات ووحدته في ليله خاويه من الارواح الحقيقيه هي اي شيء يبدأ به قصده ،وضغط العمل والشهرة المقابله بأزدياد الطلب عليه _لا_ هو يبحث عن نفسه مره اخرى -يبحث عن ماذا يحب ماذا يكره - سيبحث عن حياة خارج المستشفيات عن حياة اخرى ليرى هل صنع لأكثر من ذالك

 

لا يعرف عما سيبحث أو من أين يبدأ لكنه يعرف انه يجب ان _يجرب_ ،هل لديه جانب خارج الجدران البيضاء والقفازات الملطخه بالدماء ،صحيح انه يمكنه ان ينظر لهذه الحقيقه بكل عين ،لكن اصابته بالحادث هي اخر مره ستتلطخ يده بالدماء ،ان قرر ان هذه لم تعد حياته -القدر- اذا للقدر ستكون الاجابة ،

الاجابة لسؤال ماذا سيفعل بعد الان 


End file.
